


Mine

by failufail



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Possessive!Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: Hikaru kisses Haruhi. Tamaki gets a little jealous and insecure. What is he to do?





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October of 2009, as a response for the LJ Ouran Kink Meme... again!

“Do it! Do it!”

Gaggles of girls squealed in excited anticipation.

Now, Haruhi wasn’t sure how she got into this situation. Well, she knew _how_ , she just wasn’t sure of how a simple accident was translated to “Haruhi-has-to-kiss-Hikaru.” 

It was such an awkward situation, considering it was Tamaki’s fault in the first place. If he hadn’t been flailing around like an idiot (as he usually always was), he wouldn’t have knocked her back and into Hikaru, who was just as unprepared for her fall as she was. He caught her though, which resulted in them falling onto the couch, in a very awkward position. She was now sitting on his lap, her back leaning against his chest, and his hands holding her securely by the waist.

Haruhi knew she should get up, but her legs wouldn’t listen. It definitely wasn’t helping that a crowd of guests were currently swarming them either. All she could do was look up at Hikaru, her eyes wide. It was embarrassing enough that Tamaki was looking on at all of this probably ready to have heads roll. Kyoya was most likely holding the Host Club King back, explaining to him how the current situation increased profits.

Hikaru placed his hand on Haruhi’s cheek and whispered to her in his mischievous tone, “They won’t let up until we do something. Why not give them a show?”

Her face twisted into an expression of disgust. How could he suggest such a thing? Before she could ponder his suggestion any more, his lips were already on hers.

Haruhi’s eyes were wide with shock, surprised at his sudden action. It was definitely only a closed-mouth kiss, but still. It just didn’t feel right. She wanted to move away, but her entire body had frozen with the abruptness of it all. When Hikaru pulled back, he smiled slyly at her as his eyes slanted into that cat-like expression of satisfaction.

She scrambled herself off his lap quickly and pushed through the crowd of girls, thoroughly embarrassed over what had just transpired. There was probably something for her to do to keep herself busy—maybe fetch something that the club needed. Anything to get her mind off of what happened. She ran out the door of Music Room Three in a hurry, ignoring the fainting girls in the process.

Before she left, she noticed Tamaki’s figure hiding in his personal corner of woe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She must have been walking around the school for quite some time because when she got back to the Music Room, the sun was starting to set. Haruhi just wanted to come back to get her things and head home. All she wanted to do at this point was crawl in her bed and go to sleep. Today, was _not_ a good day. Not by any means.

When she entered the room, she noticed Tamaki sitting on the ledge of one of the windows. She wondered why he was still here. He was probably angry at her and was waiting for an explanation. This day was going from bad to worse. Not only did she receive an unwanted kiss, now she had to explain to her overly emotional boyfriend why she had done it. She slowly walked over to him and just stood there, not really sure of what to say.

Haruhi was unprepared for Tamaki’s reaction to her presence. He stood up from where he sat and pulled her close to him. He tilted her chin up so she could look into his violet-blue eyes that were swimming with sadness… and something else. She couldn’t really pinpoint it exactly. Something was burning through the sadness in those beautiful eyes.

Tamaki caressed her cheek first, and then brought his lips down on hers roughly, possessively. This was… _different_. Never before had he kissed her like this. His kisses were usually soft and delicate, slow and sensual, like a rose petal brushing against her cheek. This was not the Tamaki she was used to.

She had no time to react because his tongue pushed its way into her mouth without warning, grazing at her teeth and swirling to caress her own until she did the same. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer so her body contoured to his perfectly. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck to steady herself and she pushed up to her tip toes to deepen the kiss.

“Are you still mine?” he whispered against her lips as he pulled back slightly. He gave her no time to answer because his lips were on hers again, ravaging her mouth and making her feel sensations that she’d never felt before. His mouth trailed kisses over her cheek and down her jaw-line, down her smooth neck, and then gently nipped at her collarbone.

“Tamaki…” she sighed as he began to loosen her tie and unbutton her shirt. Her head dipped back to give him better access as he roughly cupped her small breasts in his hands. Haruhi let out a squeak of discomfort at this sudden action, but it quickly subsided as he began to massage them. She let out a moan. Thoughts about how inappropriate this was, and how they shouldn’t be doing this here were wiped away as Tamaki’s hands roamed her body more, sliding down her slender waist and squeezing her tiny buttocks in his hands. Her back arched itself into him in reaction.

He responded by lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He placed her on the window ledge he was previously sitting on and began to furiously work on her belt and pants. Once he succeeded in pulling them down to her ankles, he fell to his knees and spread her legs as far as they could go and he began to caress her womanhood through her white cotton panties.

Even though all rational thought had left her the moment his hands were on her, she was able to form some sort of coherent question to all of this. “Why are… you…?” she spoke through labored breaths. 

Tamaki looked up from between her legs, a burning passion in his eyes as he answered her with, “You’re _mine_ , Haruhi. I wanted to make sure you knew that.” He was being honest, his voice soft and loving, even through his façade of complete possessiveness. She gave him a soft smile and ran one hand over his silky blond tresses.

Again, he gave her no time to respond as he rained kisses on her thighs as he gently slid her panties down her legs, fully removing her pants and shoes in the process. He threw them aside and his hands sought her again. This time, he dipped his head down to let his tongue lap at her folds teasingly. Her response was a long, drawn out groan, obviously enjoying his ministrations. Tamaki smiled at her reaction and continued to push one of his long, slender fingers into her core. To this, Haruhi let out another moan, and wrapped her legs around his neck, edging him on.

He moved slowly at first, his single finger sliding in and out of her, curling on the inside, brushing her sweet spot and then retreating, ever so tantalizingly slowly. She squirmed above him, her body begging for more than what he was giving her. To oblige, Tamaki dipped his head down and placed his tongue on her sensitive nub and flicked at it gently, procuring mewls of delight from her lips as her hips bucked up to meet his face. He continued to move his finger and added yet another, stretching her out, just a little while his tongue continued to flick at her nub.

Haruhi felt like she was about to go overboard. It was sheer torture, what he was putting her through. Though she couldn’t form words, she knew her body was begging for him for more, her hips bucking up furiously against his hand asking him to pick up the pace. With his tongue teasing her ever so gently, she didn’t know how much more she could take before she broke.

“Tamaki…” she breathed through her fevered pants. “Please…”

Tamaki smiled a hidden smile as he covered her nub with his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over it. His hand picked up its pace significantly. Of all the things he knew well, Haruhi was one of them. Just like he could play the piano to perfection, he knew how to play Haruhi until she sang his name in that beautiful voice only he had the pleasure of hearing. As he felt her walls close around his two digits, he felt her body shudder as she rode the wave of pleasure that overcame her.

He slowly lapped up the juices flowing from her as he removed his fingers and unwrapped her legs from his shoulders. He stood up and looked at the girl in front of him. She looked beautiful sitting there basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, the orange and yellow colors of the sunset bathing her body in its glow and the slight sheen of sweat glistening on her tiny body from the light coming through the window behind her. God, how he loved her.

He made quick work of his tie and shirt, and then his pants, tossing them aside to join hers in a pile on the floor. He wasn’t nearly done with her yet, and he was sure that she wasn’t going to deny him. Tamaki pulled her to him by her legs, interrupting her reverie and placing his erection over her core. 

Haruhi opened her eyes to look at him and smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She gave him a languid kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She slowly slipped off the shirt she still had bunched over her shoulders and unclasped her bra, her breasts coming free. Oh, if he only _knew_ how wonderful he made her feel.

Tamaki slipped himself inside her easily, both of them letting out a moan at the contact. They slowly started moving up against each other, setting a steady pace against their increasing pants. They held each other close as Tamaki pounded into her and Haruhi tightened her legs around his waist. Their kisses were heated and passionate, neither one of them wanting to let go. Haruhi’s nails dug into Tamaki’s back as their pace began to quicken, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. 

“I love you,” Tamaki whispered as he was about to reach his climax. He removed a hand from her waist and groped at one of her breasts, pinching her pert nipple. He felt it coming, as her walls tightened around him once more, his hips pounding into her faster, harder until she called out his name again. He let himself go then, letting his seed fill her until he was thoroughly spent.

They held each other in that position for what seemed like forever, catching their breath. Haruhi’s fingers traced circles on Tamaki’s back as her head rested on his shoulder. Tamaki’s arm wrapped around her tighter, his lips raining tiny, loving kisses atop her head. 

“Mine,” he spoke into her ear as they held each other.

Haruhi pulled back and looked him in the eyes. With a smile she said, “Always.”


End file.
